volverte a ver
by Key27
Summary: Emily se reencuentra una noche con el hombre que ha estado por un tiempo en sus pensamientos. El aprovechará esta oportunidad para demostrarle lo que siente por ella y que pueden estar juntos. ¿qué crees que pasará? ¿aceptará Emily estar con el?


**A/N: Mi primera historia. Lee, disfruta y dame tu opinión.**

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la barra de un buen bar, vestida con un vestido negro que llegaba por encima de su rodilla, un escote bastante sexy en su espalda y unos tacones negros de aguja, como diría su amiga Penelope, vestida la impresionar y atraer a cualquier hombre, y realmente lo hacia, ya al menos tres chicos le habían ofrecido tomar un trago, pero como cosa rara ella había dicho que NO, así era ella, así era Emily Prentiss.

Ella sabia que se veía sexy, que podría estar con cualquier hombre de aquel bar si lo deseara, pero ahí estaba justamente el problema, ella no quería a cualquier hombre de ese bar, ella quería a un hombre especifico, uno británico, bastante arrogante, pero malditamente sexy. Eso era lo que ella quería, quería a Mick Rawson.

Con ese pensamiento Emily Prentiss suspiró y se tomó el su último trago del cosmopolitan que tenia en la barra. Estaba lista para retirarse del bar, estaba segura de que no aceptaría ningún trago de ningún hombre del bar, no había nada en el lugar que la haría quedarse ahí. Cuando se iba a levantar del banco una sexy voz británica bastante conocida, paralizó todos sus movimientos, altero el latido de su corazón y le erizó los vellos del cuello.

-Me alegra que hayas rechazado a ese tipo que se te acercó hace unos minutos, definitivamente no era tu tipo. Estas muy hermosa para estar con un hombre como él. -Dijo el hombre con acento británico.

-Hola Mick, gracias por el cumplido, ya me iba, espero que estés bien. Dijo Emily bastante orgullosa de que su voz haya sonado segura, pues su cuerpo ya la había traicionado reaccionando de esa manera con tan solo escuchar su voz.

Mick Rawson no quería dejarla pasar otra vez, no te encuentras dos veces una oportunidad con Emily Prentiss. Tomándola suavemente de la muñeca le dijo. -Espera Emily, no te vayas. Tomate un trago conmigo por favor, es bueno verte de nuevo, y fuera del ambiente laboral.

Sintió que la piel de su muñeca quemaba, con ese toque tan simple que Mick le estaba dando, Dios odiaba a su cuerpo por reaccionar de esa manera.

-Ehhh, Mick lo siento mucho, la verdad es que ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. Dijo Emily apenada.

-Vamos Emily, solo un trago. ¿O tienes miedo de estar aquí sola conmigo?. Pregunto Mick seguro de que ella tomaría la situación como un reto y estaba bastante seguro que Emily Prentiss no le decía que no a uno.

Y ahí esta su arrogancia, Dios si no le quedara perfecta no estaría encantada con ese hombre. pensó Emily y luego le dijo. - No hay nada en ti, Mick Rawson que me produzca miedo, y por eso me tomare ese trago contigo, uno y me voy, mañana tengo que trabajar y supongo que tu también.

Ahora si, Emily Prentiss por primera vez en su vida se sentía extasiada y nerviosa ante la presencia de un hombre, uno que la había hecho perder el control de su propio cuerpo. Mick asintió rápidamente y se sentó en la silla del lado derecho de Emily y le dio una sonrisa.

Ohhh Dios, pensó Emily. Si va a sonreír así toda la noche creo que esto va a terminar mal, muy mal.

Emily fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Mick, rozó con la suya, una chispa electrizante le recorrió por todo el cuerpo por el contacto.

-Gracias por aceptar Emily, no te arrepentirás. Y estas realmente hermosa. Dijo Mick mirando descaradamente a Emily desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con una sonrisa perfecta en la cara.

Rápidamente los pómulos de Emily se volvieron de un tono ligeramente rosa, que a los ojos de Mick se veía tremendamente hermosa.

-Ohh gracias Mick, pero no creas que con un trago y decir que soy hermosa me llevarás a la cama, no soy tan ingenua. Dijo Emily con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara.

-Tranquila amor, no te preocupes por eso. Solo te te llevare a la cama cuando tu me lo pidas. Dijo Mick en un tono arrogante y la misma sonrisa en los labios. Y dime Em, ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Emily rodó los ojos por el comentario de Mick y la sonrisa de imbécil que tenia en la cara. Hizo una nota mental para controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el hombre, no podía permitir que la llevara a la cama, por muy mal que lo quisiera y con eso le respondió. -Bueno Mick Rawson con eso ni sueñes y tomaré un cosmopolitan por favor.

Mick hizo los pedidos al barman, un cosmopolitan para ella y una cerveza para él, mientras esperaban los tragos no pudo evitar pensar cuanto le encantaba esta mujer, tenia una mirada tan profunda, era inteligente y decida, eso se lo había demostrado semanas atrás en San Francisco. Esta mujer es única, sabia que caería por ella mas rápido de lo que creía.

El Barman les acerco los tragos a la barra. Mick le paso el cosmopolitan a ella y luego tomo un trago de su cerveza para comenzar una conversación con ella. -Oye Em, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿ Por qué estas sola?

Emily tomo un trago de su bebida y pensó, como le dices a un hombre arrogante como Mick, que no querías estar con mas nadie que no fuera él... Imposible, no le puedes decir eso Emily.

-Bueno Mick la verdad es que tenia ganas de distraerme un rato, sin nada que estuviera relacionado con la UAC. ¿Y tú? ¿Me éstas persiguiendo o algo así?. Preguntó Emily con un tono bastante coqueto.

-Se que te encantaría que te persiguiera amor, pero no. Este bar es bastante bueno y al igual que tu, me quería distraer.

Emily soltó buena carcajada ante la respuesta de Mick, él quedo encantado con lo hermosa que sonaba su risa y lo rápido que podía que se podía acostumbrar a escucharla.

-Bueno cariño, que yo recuerde en San Francisco estabas detrás de mi por elección propia y no porque yo estaba encanta con tu compañía. Respondió Emily sonriente.

Mick le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo. -Si, tienes razón yo estaba detrás de ti por elección por propia y a diferencia de ti, no tengo problemas en aceptar que estoy más que encantado con tu compañía.

Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Mick, le gustaba el hombre desde que lo vio por primera vez, de eso no tenia dudas, y Dios ahora el estaba admitiendo que le encantaba su compañía.

El la observó sonrojarse con su respuesta y batallar con su pensamiento, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle. - También me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves hermosa Em.

Ella tomo un poco de control de sus emociones para poder responderle. - Supongo que para un hombre tan egocéntrico como tu es difícil aceptar eso, ¿no?.

Mick asintió lentamente, sonrió y levantó la mano para colocar un mechón de su oscuro cabello negro detrás de su oreja, mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo. -Cariño por una mujer como tu puedo aceptar muchas cosas mas, eres diferente a todas las mujeres que conozco, eso te hace especial y me gusta Emily.

Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando la mano de Mick acomodo su cabello y se quedo en su mejilla. Este hombre la estaba descontrolando totalmente y pensó que tal vez era el momento de dejarse llevar, de abrirse a un hombre que le gustaba y que obviamente compartía los mismo sentímientos por ella.

Emily tomo la mano de Mick que acariciaba su mejilla con sus manos y las llevo a su regazo. Suspiró y le respondió. -No me estas diciendo todo esto por el simple hecho de que quieres tener sexo conmigo? Pregunto ella con una ceja arqueada, no era tonta sabia como actuaban los hombres como Mick y no quería salir destrozada de un juego con él.

Mick sonrió y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, lo que a Emily le provoco un revoloteo en el estomago. -Seria un tonto Emily si no pensara en tener sexo contigo, eres una mujer sexy, que hombre no piensa en eso cuando te ve. Pero esto que te digo va mucho mas allá del sexo cariño, si fuera solo eso no me habría fijado que te encanta el chocolate Reese's, que te preocupas por todos tus amigos sobretodo el Dr. Reíd, que te lames el labio cuando estas nerviosa y para evitar morderte las uñas, que pones tu ceño fruncido cuando no entiendes algo y que te gusta escuchar todas las opiniones de tus colegas y amigos.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, este hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas, era sexy, arrogante, británico y muy romántico. Pensó ella y luego respondió. -Ohhh Mick, gracias realmente no se que decirte, la verdad es que no esperaba que me dijeras eso. Dijo y apretó su mano que aun la sostenía en su regazo.

-Simplemente no digas nada Em, te digo lo que vi en ti esos días en San Francisco. Y sabes, estoy muy contento de que no te haya pasado nada, que pude protegerte en ese momento hermosa. Dijo Mick mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Ella río ligeramente y le contestó. - Y por protegerme te tuve que besar.

\- Bueno cariño, te pudiste haber negado, pero por lo que vi, tu también querías que pasara y pasó.

Emily rió un poco mas y pensó en el beso que habían compartido, mientras los dos equipos celebraban el rescate de las víctimas.

... Escena Retrospectiva ...

Emily Prentiss estaba mirando desde lejos al hombre que acababa de salvarle la vida, por momento pensó que moriría a manos del Insub, pero no, el Insub estaba muerto gracias a Mick Rawson, estaba terriblemente asustada. Tenia que agradecerle a este hombre lo que había hecho. Aunque había algo mas allá de un simple agradecimiento, algo de este hombre le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabia si era su acento, su sonrisa, lo sexy o lo arrogante que era, no lo sabia, solo tenia claro que este hombre tenia el potencial para volver loca a Emily Prentiss.

Tomo un par de cervezas y caminó hacia donde se se encontraba Mick, él la vio caminando a su dirección y no evitó la sonrisa coqueta que salia de sus labios.

-Para ti Mick. Dijo Emily ofreciéndole la cerveza. Gracias por haber disparado, por estar en el techo en el momento justo.

-No fue nada Emily. Dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Significa mucho para mi, pude morir por una imprudencia.

-Entonces si es tan importante para ti puedes darme algo a cambio Agente Prentiss.

-Ohhh Agente Rawson, estas sacando provecho de tu trabajo?. Pregunto Emily con una ceja levantada.

Mick sonrió ante la expresión del rostro de Emily y contestó tratando de sonar serio. -No, simplemente pude haber fallado Emily, piensa en eso.

-Con tu gran ego Mick, no creo.

-Entonces Emily, me darás algo a cambio por salvarte la vida?

Pensó un poco su respuesta, le gustaba el hombre, le había salvado la vida y ahora le estaba pidiendo algo a cambio. Rió un para si misma, este momento parecía un estúpido cuento de princesas donde le daba una recompensa al príncipe que le ha salvado del dragón.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio Mick? Preguntó Emily con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Ahora Mick estaba sorprendido, le había pedido algo a cambio, pero no creía que ella accediera a eso. Quería tantas cosas de esta mujer, pero no se arriesgaría, le pediría algo sencillo para comenzar.

Le soltó la mano lentamente, la subió para acariciarle la mejilla, y le paso el pulgar por el labia inferior. Ella cerró los ojos cuando Mick acarició su mejilla y reprimió un gemido cuando sintió su dedo rozar suavemente su labio, este acto inocente le genero un revoloteo en el estomago y una llama lujuriosa que le calentó todo el cuerpo.

-Quiero un beso Emily, solo uno por favor. Dijo el hombre en un susurro.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Emily, quería darle mas que un beso, este hombre la estaba quemando viva, quería tanto que la tocara, que la hiciera suya, que el fuego que sentía los consumiera a ambos en la intimidad.

Emily miró directamente a los ojos de Mick y vio el fuego ardiente en ellos, sabía que él estaba deseando lo mismo que ella. Lentamente asintió y él capto la señal que estaba esperando para unir sus labios con los carnosos, rosados y hermosos labios de Emily Prentiss.

Mick fue corriendo lentamente su mano desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, acarició su cabello y juegueteo con las puntas. Su otra mano paso directamente a su cintura y atrajo a Emily mas cerca de él. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración caliente y entrecortada del otro.

Emily colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para sí, sus labios se unieron lentamente. Se quedaron presionando sus bocas por unos segundos hasta Mick abrió la suya y pausadamente empezó a besar los tiernos labios de Emily.

Movieron sus labios en un ritmo lento, deleitando el gusto de cada uno, el sabor del alcohol presente en ambas bocas, el paso su lengua lentamente por los labios de ella, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, para explorar y saborear cada rincón de su boca. Emily le concedió el paso rápidamente, sus manos jugaban con los pelos que caían en su cuello, tirando de ellos cuando el beso se volvió mas rápido, lujurioso, salvaje y hambriento. Mientras Mick apretaba a Emily por las caderas, la pegaba mas a él y la dejaba sentir lo que el beso le estaba causando a su cuerpo. Pronto se estaban quedando sin aire y tuvieron la necesidad de separarse.

Emily se aparto de los labios de Mick lentamente, no antes de dejar un beso simple e inocente en sus labios. Pegó su frente a la de él y le dijo. - Gracias por salvarme la vida Mick y por este beso, fue increíble.

Ella salio de los brazos de Mick tan rápido como pudo para unirse a su equipo, y el se quedó allí paralizado, asimilando el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

... Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva...

Emily salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Mick, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban recordando el beso que habían compartido semanas atrás. Mick ahuecó el rostro de la mujer en sus manos, aclaro su garganta y le dijo.

\- Te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de agradecerte también por el beso Em, también fue increíble para mi, el mejor beso que me han dado en mucho tiempo.

Emily dejo que su cuerpo absorbiera toda las reacciones que causo el toque de Mick en su rostro, sus pulgares acariciaban dulcemente sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado y tenía escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-También fue mi mejor beso en mucho tiempo Mick. Dijo Emily mirando las bebidas olvidadas en la barra.

Quería volver a besar a la mujer que tenia enfrente, quería decirle que lo que sentía no era solo una atracción sexual, ella se había metido en su cabeza y estaba haciendo lo mismo en su corazón, quería estar con ella, una relación de verdad, quería amarla, quería ser todo para la dulce mujer. Lentamente Mick se fue acercando a los labios de ella, hasta que sus labios estaban casi pegados, y le dijo. - Me gustas Em, me gustas de verdad, no me refiero al sexo nada mas, quiero estar contigo, verte feliz, triste, cansada, estresada, que compartas todo conmigo, quiero hacerte feliz.

Ella sonrió y acabo con la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, dándole al hombre un pequeño beso, se apartó de sus labios y le dijo. -Es muy lindo lo que dices Mick, pero no se si esto sea lo correcto, digo, tenemos trabajos complicados, no quiero lastimarme y lastimarte por algo que tal vez no funcione, no creo que sea justo con nosotros.

Dejo escapar un suspiro triste y bajo su cabeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaba el hombre pero no podía ver su rostro desilucionado y menos si ella lo había causado. El miro sus reacciones y se dio cuenta que ella tenia sentimientos por él, simplemente no estaba segura. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para convencerla de que ellos juntos eran lo correcto, lo demás simplemente podía esperar.

Levantó la cara de Emily con su dedo indice, la miro a los ojos, le dedico la más genuina de sus sonrisas y le dijo. - Em, cariño dejame mostrarte que es correcto que estemos juntos, que puedo hacerte feliz y ser todo lo que necesitas. Ven, bailemos y disfrutemos un poco de la noche, verás que no te arrepentirás.

Ella acepto el baile de Mick, cuando este le tendió su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Cuando la levanto de la silla la tomó por la cintura y dejo que sus labios se encontrándose con los de ella con suma delicadeza, lentamente ella se entrego a su beso y abrió su boca para que Mick la besara, sus lenguas se encontraron y bailaron pausadamente entre sí, convirtiendo un beso simple en una muestra de un amor a punto de florecer.

La pista de baile estaba bastante llena, la música era un poco movida para lo que Mick tenia en mente, pero estaba decido en su plan para mostrarle a Emily que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era algo que podían evitar simplemente. Rápidamente el coloco sus manos en las caderas de Emily y la comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música. Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello dejando que Mick dominara el baile, mientras se acoplaban al ritmo de la musica se miraban directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Lentamente su baile se fue volviendo mas intimo, se sentían como si estuvieran solos en la pista de baile, no había nada mas que les importara mas que la persona que tenían enfrente.

Mick fue apretando su agarre en las caderas de Emily, lo que ella le correspondió con caricias por sus hombros y luego apretando su abrazo en el cuello, pegando sus cuerpos sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la musica. Ella podía sentir la respiración caliente y entrecortada del hombre en su mejilla, no podía evitar el fuego que le recorría por todas las venas de su cuerpo y como el agarre de Mick le quemaba sus caderas. El baile se estaba poniendo mas caliente, no podía evitar pensar en como se sentiría ser amada y poseída por Mick Rawson.

El sabia que ya podía poner en marcha su plan, podía ver que Emily estaba a gusto con toque y su baile, así que lentamente capturo el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, chupo y mordisqueo suavemente provocando que escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Cuando soltó su lóbulo paso su lengua caliente por la concha de su oreja y soltó un pequeño soplido en el area húmeda, causando que Emily se estremeciera y gimiera en el oido de Mick. Al ver las reacciones que le estaba causando a la mujer no pudo evitar la presión que se estaba formando en su pantalones, el gemido de Emily había endurecido su miembro y dudaría en mostrarle como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ella.

Pausadamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miro directamente a los ojos de Emily vio el fuego que ardía en ellos, miro sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración entrecortada y sentía la lujuria que emanaba de su cuerpo, miro sus labios entreabiertos y se fue acercando a ellos. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto ella apretó su agarre en su cuello y jugo con los pelos que tenia a su alcance. El deslizo sus manos por su espalda y las bajo a su hasta su trasero, lo amaso y saboreó su firmeza, se lo apretó con fuerza y la pego mas a su cuerpo, restregándole su miembro duro en su vientre plano.

Emily sintió un fuego que la quemaba fuertemente entre sus piernas, sabia que estaba totalmente mojada, como no estarlo si este hombre besaba como los dioses, la estaba tocando salvajemente y le restregaba su fuerte erección en su vientre. Quería, no, necesitaba urgentemente que este hombre consumiera todo el calor que estaba corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Ellos seguían besándose intensamente en el medio de la pista de baile, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los movimientos de sus labios y lenguas estaban perfectamente sincronizados, podían sentir la pasión que tenían el uno por el otro, pero como todo beso la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y se separaron a regañadientes. Mick no podía apartar sus labios y manos, por lo que siglo besando sus labios, su mandíbula, debajo de su oreja, su cuello y el comienzo de su hombros, mientras sus manos viajaban lujuriosamente por su espalda, sus caderas y su perfecto trasero.

Sabia que su cuerpo no podía resistir a lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo, el calor entre sus piernas la estaba torturando lentamente, maldijo su cuerpo por ser tan débil a los toques de Mick, lo quería , lo necesitaba con ella, tal vez Mick tenia razón, esto era correcto, estaba segura de que el podía hacerla feliz y ser todo lo que ella necesitaba, podría abrirse a este y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, Dios sí, quería hacer eso y definitivamente Emily Prentiss eso haría.

Emily echó su cabezas para atrás y agarro la cara de Mick por su mandíbula, acaricio sus labios con su pulgar, miro sus orbes oscuros, tenia las pupilas dilatadas, desbordando la pasión que tenía por ella. Después de analizar todas las facciones de Mick, ella le dijo en un susurro. -Mick, cariño sacame de aquí por favor.

Le sorprendió la declaración de ella por unos segundos, pero rápidamente asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios hinchados. La tomo de la mano para sacarla de la pista de baile y del bar donde se encontraban.

La mujer estaba mas que contenta por haber decido venir en taxi al bar, así no tendría que preocuparse por rescatar su carro el día siguiente. Mick le abrió la puerta del copiloto espero a que se acomodara en el asiento para cerrar la puerta y deslizarse a su asiento. No podía creer que ella le había pedido que la sacara del bar, sea lo que sea que ella pidiera esta noche se lo daría, Dios quería estar con ella, valía todos los esfuerzos del mundo.

Después que estaba montado en el carro, listo para partir no pudo evitar mirar a su bella morena, se veía totalmente hermosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Tomo una de sus manos que estaban reunidas en su regazo y le dio un leve apretón para llamar su atención, quedo idiotizado cuando ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos amor? Pregunto Mick anonadado con su sonrisa.

-A mi casa cariño por favor. Dijo ella apretando el agarre en sus manos. El asintió y puso el carro en marcha sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de tonto que tenia en la cara.

No sabían que pasaría después de esta noche, que se dirían en la mañana, si todo acabaría allí o era el comienzo de algo nuevo, lo único que tenían claro en ese momento era que se necesitaban el uno al otro, mañana hablarían de todo lo demás.

Mick manejo lo mas rápido que las leyes le permitieron a la casa de Emily, llegaron en diez minutos, pero se sintieron como horas de manejo. La miro desde su asiento y aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos oscuros le brillaban como nunca había visto antes. Se bajo del carro y corrió para abrirle la puerta a la hermosa mujer, sabía que todo estaba sucediendo mas rápido de lo normal, pero eso no evitaría que se comportara como el caballero que era. Así que cuando abrió la puerta del lado de Emily le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella tomo su mano con una sonrisa y espero a que él cerrara la puerta.

Emily tiro de la mano de Mick y camino a la entrada de su edificio, saludo al portero y esperaron el ascensor. Cuando entraron en la pequeña cabina Mick ahuecó el rostro de la mujer en sus palmas y la beso con fervor, calentando nuevamente su cuerpo y el de la mujer, paso lentamente su mano por el costado de su cuerpo rozando su pecho y su cadera, acaricio la parte baja de su espalda, bajo sus manos a su trasero apretándolo por debajo del vestido, provocando un fuerte gemido en ella, que atrapo con su boca mientras la besaba.

El ascensor les aviso que habían llegado al piso de Emily, así que Mick se coloco detrás de ella para darle paso y salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron. Caminaron hasta la puerta del apartamento y ella se detuvo buscando las llaves en su bolso, mientras el hombre se paró detrás de ella corrió su cabello oscuro y la siguió besando lujuriosamente la piel de su cuello y el hombro.

Emily sintió chispas calientes corriendo por su cuerpo, por los besos que Mick dejaba en su piel fogosa, en lo que encontró las llaves abrió la puerta y arrastro al hombre dentro de su departamento oscuro. Rápidamente cerro la puerta y sintió que Mick la empujaba contra la pared y las ráfagas de calor inundaron su cuerpo acumulándose entre sus piernas. Mick asaltó su boca besándola con pasión, las manos se fueron a su cintura apretándolas con tanta fuerza que dejaría morados, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos fundiéndose en su beso. El bajo su mano por sus glúteos, sus muslos y los acaricio y apretó por debajo de su vestido negro.

-Me encantan tus piernas Em. Dijo Mick apretando el agarre en sus muslos, los levanto y enrolló las piernas de ella en sus caderas apretando su pecho contra el de ella y la pared. El hombre beso tiernamente los labios de hinchados de Emily, bajando por su mandíbula, besando debajo de su oreja, su cuello y su hombro.

Emily podía sentir el deseo acumulado en vientre, era tan intenso que dolía, necesitaba que Mick la tocara, que liberara el calor que tenía entre las piernas, se sentía tan húmeda, ningún hombre la había puesto así, tan necesitada de una liberación. Ella echó su cabeza para atrás para darle acceso completo al hombre que la besaba fervientemente. mick dejo un camino de besos y chupones desde la oreja hasta el valle de sus pechos, cuando beso en medio de sus senos la mujer que tenía arrinconada contra la pared se retorció y gimió. El pausadamente corrió la tela tela de su vestido y se encontró con un sostén de encaje que negro, beso y masajeo su seno por encima de la tela, tenia planes para quitárselo mas tarde, sabia que ambos estaban desesperados por una liberación, necesitan unir sus cuerpos fuerte y rápido, así que se tomaría mas tarde su tiempo para deleitarse con el sujetador negro que tapaba a medias sus preciosos senos.

Le dio a su otro seno el mismo cariño, dejando a una Emily completamente excitada. Ella se separó de él por un momento para sacarle la camisa, pasando sus manos por su abdomen y sus pectorales. Beso salvajemente su boca, bajo a su mandíbula mordiéndola y lamiéndola para aliviar el dolor, podía sentir su virilidad totalmente erecta rozando levemente entre sus piernas, ese pequeño toque la estaba descontrolando así que pediría lo que quería. Paso de besar su mandíbula a su oreja, chupándole el lóbulo y luego paso su lengua caliente por el arco de su oreja y le dijo en un ronroneo. -Mick cariño te necesito dentro de mi por favor.

Miro a los ojos de la morena, sintió que su pantalón reventaría ante la expresión de su rostro, solo podía complacer sus deseos, paso sus manos por sus piernas, agarro la punta del vestido negro, levantándolo por sus muslos firmes, revelando las bragas negras que hacían juego con el sujetador. Reveló su abdomen tonificado y sus pechos, no podía dejar de mirar la mujer que tenía enfrente, sabía que era malditamente sexy, pero esto, esto era otro nivel, su piel extremadamente blanca apenas cubierto con encaje negro, sus senos eran perfectos, no eran grandes ni pequeños, el tamaño justo para sus manos, estaba maravillado con la vista y sabía que ería esto por muchísimo tiempo.

-Dios Em, eres tan hermosa, tan sexy, me encantas. Dijo Mick besando su cuello y acariciando su cabello.

Emily rió con el comentario de Mick, se separo un poco de él para poder desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo junto con su ropa interior. Cuando sus delicadas manos tocaron su miembro desnudo sintió la sangre de su cuerpo hervir.

-Quiero esto dentro de mi Mick. Dijo Emily dándole un apretón a su erección.

Mick deslizo las bragas por sus piernas, necesitaba tanto como ella unir sus cuerpos, pero quería que disfrutara y no lo viera como solo sexo salvaje de una noche, aunque quería adentrarse en ella los mas rápido y fuerte que le sea posible tenia que preguntar primero si estaba segura, si su respuesta era no, no pasaría nada que ella no quisiera.

-Em cariño, ¿Estas segura de quieres esto? Podemos esperar para hacerlo, si lo necesitas. Dijo Mick mirándola a los ojos.

Ohhhh Dios este hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas pensó Emily, nunca le habían preguntado eso, era un verdadero caballero, si no estuviera tan caliente, se pondría a llorar y lo besaría tiernamente, pero no, lo necesitaba ahora duro y rápido.

-Mick cariño, tenias que preguntar eso antes de estrellarme contra la pared, tal vez hubiera esperado, pero ahora te necesito dentro de mi, fuerte y rápido cariño.

Mick asintió y acaricio sus pechos suavemente, deslizo sus manos por su abdomen, su vientre, iba a pasar sus dedos por su pliegues húmedos cuando Emily lo tomo de la mano y le dijo. - Mick bebé, estoy mas que lista para ti.

Esta mujer lo iba a matar, sintió su pene a punto de reventar, necesita entrar en ella y darle con vigor lo que le estaba pidiendo, así que se alineó en su centro mojado, guió su miembro duro y lo rozó contra sus labios. Emily gimió cuando sus partes se tocaron, movió sus caderas pidiendo mas, para que se introdujera en ella, maldición la mataría si no se apuraba. El sintió su impaciencia, por lo que tomo su miembro en su mano y lo guió a su entrada y lentamente introdujo su cabeza dentro de ella.

Emily tenia sus manos en los hombros de Mick, apretó su agarre y le clavo las uñas en la piel, se sentía dolorosamente bien mientras entraba en ella. Tomo una respiración profunda y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el dolor y el placer de su vientre la golpearon. El se dio cuenta de sus reacciones, dejándole un beso en los labios le pregunto. -Em bebé, ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres parar?

-Ohh no, no Mick dame un segundo para acostumbrarme, eres un poco grande para mi.

Mick rió con el comentario de Emily, esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas, cada vez se encantaba un poco mas con ella. Vio que Emily se pego mas a la pared y movió sus caderas, indicándole que ya estaba lista para que se moviera dentro y fuera de ella. Con un brazo aferrado a la cintura de Emily y el otro pegado a la pared, beso a Emily tiernamente en los labios y salio casi por completo, ella gimió de dolor y de placer al sentir, los movimientos intrusos de Mick en su interior.

Levemente el hombre fue aumentando su ritmo cuando observo que Emily se había adaptado a su tamaño, se sentía exquisita, estaba totalmente humedad para el, estaba apretada, encajaban perfectamente el uno para el otro y los gemidos que ella estaba soltando lo estaban volviendo loco, quería moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella, pero primero se aseguraría de que ella disfrutase también, beso su boca con fuerza, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, se lo lamió para curarle el dolor y sacarle mas gemidos a la hermosa mujer.

-Em, cariño te sientes tan bien, estas mojada solo para mi. Dijo Mick mientras le besaba debajo de la oreja, chupo con fuerza el área de su pulso y bajo hasta el comienzo de su pecho, ella olía a vainilla, estaba maravillado con el olor. Mientras seguía besándola llego al valle de sus pechos y ella no puedo puedo evitar sus gemidos, el corrió su sujetador y sacó su duro pezón rosado, le encantaba como se veía, así que tomo el pequeño trozo de carne entre sus dientes y lo mordió ligeramente.

El mordisco que acababa de darle envió descargas de calor al vientre de Emily, se tiro mas a la pared y sus gemidos aumentaron el volumen. Mick chupo su pezón y lo sopló haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera. Mientras le daba la misma atención a su otro pezón Emily apretó el agarre de sus piernas en sus caderas instándolo a mas, estaba cerca de su orgasmo podía sentir la presión de su vientre, por eso quería mas, mas rápido y mas fuerte.

-Cariño mas fuerte por favor. Dijo Emily jadeando.

Apretó el agarre en sus caderas y salio de ella lo mas que pudo, dejando apenas su cabeza adentro, la golpeo lo mas rápido que pudo, salio y entro en ella en un ritmo frenético, la mujer se sentía tan bien, mojada y mas apretada. Emily sintió que sus paredes se aferraban al miembro de Mick y con sus movimientos rozaba deliciosamente su punto G, estaba cerca del borde y no pudo evitar gritar y gimotear para Mick.

-Ohhh Mick , no pares cariño, te sientes tan bien dentro de mi. No pares por favor.

Las palabras de Emily sacaron un gruñido animal de la garganta de Mick. Agarro un pezón entre sus dientes, lo mordió y lo chupo hasta que se puso morado, mientras entraba y salia de ella con vehemencia. El orgasmo de Emily empezó a golpear su vientre, enviando corriente por todo su cuerpo, gritaba y se estremecía sobre el agarre de Mick, sentía que estaba en el cielo, maldición estaba viendo estrellas, el hombre la llevo a donde nadie había logrado. Apretó su agarre en sus hombros, y no pudo retener las ganas de morderlo ahí, mordió tan fuerte que casi saco sangre.

Mick sabia que estaba golpeando a Emily donde debía, podía sentir el agarre mortal de sus paredes en su miembro, le encantaba como se estaba humedeciendo mas por el impacto de su orgasmo, siguió entrando y saliendo de ella lo mas rápido y fuerte que su posición le permitía. Ambos llegaron al borde de su orgasmo, primero Emily, y con unos cuantos empujes mas Mick baño el interior de ella con su jugo. Se quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición tratando de recuperar el aire y normalizar el ritmo de sus corazones.

Le dio un beso suave, pero lujurioso a los labios hinchados de Emily, lentamente salio de ella y la coloco en el piso pero sin soltar su agarre en las caderas. -Em, ¿bebé estas bien? ¿fui muy salvaje contigo? Preguntó el preocupado.

Ella tomo su rostro en sus manos y le beso los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello. Luego lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo. - Estoy más que bien cariño fue justo como lo quería, fue increíble. Mick sonrió por la respuesta que recibió de ella.

-También fue increíble para mi amor, pero dejarás que te venere tal como te mereces, quiero hacerte el amor, suave, despacio, besarte toda y hacerte sentir la mujer mas hermosa, porque eso es lo que eres cariño.

-Estaba bien Mick, acepto eso. Dijo ella besándolo nuevamente.

-Bueno ponte tu ropa intima de nuevo, tengo planes para eso amor, me encanta como te queda ese conjunto, quiero disfrutarlo en ti un poco mas. Emily asintió e hizo lo que Mick le pidió, cuando terminó se besaron tiernamente y ella lo condujo a su habitación para que la hiciera suya como le había prometido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Emily se paro de espaldas al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía, quería que Mick viera todo lo que le iba a hacer. Lo atrajo mas cerca de ella para besarlo lentamente en los labios, deslizó su lengua por sus labios, tomo suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo mordió, lo chupó y lo lamió antes de liberarlo. Corrió sus dulces besos por su mandíbula, lamió la zona hasta su oreja, donde tomo su lóbulo entre los dientes y le ronroneo mientras lo chupaba lentamente, paso su lengua por la concha de su oreja mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y espalda, bajo sus besos hasta su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho.

Mick podía sentir como su miembro se recuperaba rápidamente de su encuentro anterior, estaba sorprendido, pero al ver lo que la morena le estaba haciendo era mas que normal que ya estuviera levantándose para su próxima ronda. Pero quería que Emily disfrutara, la agarro por su mandíbula para que dejara el camino de besos que estaba haciendo en su abdomen, la levanto hasta que quedaron frente a frente y le dijo. -Cariño esto se trata de ti, dejame consentirte quiero que disfrutes. Emily saco su cara del agarre de Mick, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

\- Estoy disfrutando cariño, solo dejame saborearte un poco, luego seré toda tuya y me harás lo que quieras. Dijo eso y bajo de nuevo de nuevo a su abdomen besándolo y lamiéndolo por toda el área, lentamente bajo su pantalón ya desabrochado junto con su bóxer para liberar su miembro duro.

Lo tomo en sus manos suaves y delicadas, lo bombeo pausadamente de arriba a abajo, lamió sus labios con delicadeza para prepararlos para lo que estaba apuntó de hacer. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y lentamente paso su lengua húmeda y caliente desde abajo hacia arriba del miembro erecto de Mick, se detuvo cuando llego a la cúspide de su pene esperando que Mick la mirara a los ojos. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, saco su lengua y la paso por la punta de su miembro tomando las gotas del líquido preseminal que se acumuló allí. Ella cerro los ojos y saboreo a Mick. Paso su lengua por sus labios y tarareo. -Mmmm eres delicioso Mick.

Mick miraba el espectáculo que estaba delante de él, una sexy Emily Prentiss a medio vestir, en ropa íntima de encaje negro, de rodillas ante él, diciéndole que era delicioso, si eso no era el cielo, no sabia que podía ser mejor que eso. Siguió mirando lo que ella estaba haciendo, como lentamente abrió su boca en una gran O y se metió la punta de su pene, la chupo suavemente, paso su lengua por el alrededor de ella, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Mick, perezosamente fue desapareciendo su virilidad en la boca de ella, se lo introdujo casi completo y eso lo puso en estado de excitación máxima. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando su miembro empezaba a salir de la boca caliente de Emily, mientras lo sacaba lentamente se lo succionaba con fuerza, era dolorosamente placentero.

Ella repitió sus movimientos varias veces y Mick sentía que su chorro caliente estaba por salir, no quería que parara, quería termina en su boca, en su pecho y verla saborear sus fluidos, pero quería aun mas que ella disfrutara, llevarla varias veces al punto máximo de su excitación antes de que el terminara, así que la tomo por un mechón de su cabello y le saco su pene de la boca, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo miro con un puchero en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Mick? Dijo Emily aun de rodillas mirando a Mick.

La tomo por un brazo y la levantó, cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, beso su cuello, su hombro y el valle de sus pechos, la miro a la cara y le respondió. -Eso que estabas haciendo con tu boca era malditamente increíble amor, pero quiero que sea especial para ti. Dicho esto apretó su agarre en la cintura con un brazo, mientras con la mano desocupada le tomo dulcemente la nuca para comenzar una danza dulce y lujuriosa de besos.

Mick deslizo suaves besos en sus labios, por su mandíbula, chupo el lóbulo y lamió el arco de su oreja, paso a su cuello besándolo luego de dejar mordidas de amor en el. La fue acercando mas a la cama mientras la besaba dulcemente. La acostó en la cama, su cabeza reposando en las almohadas. El se dirigió a sus pies, tomando el derecho en su mano, admirando sus zapatos de tacón.

-Por tu culpa tendré un fetiche con los zapatos de tacón de aguja negros, realmente me encanta como te lucen. Dijo Mick turnando su mirada entre la cara de Emily y el pie que sostenía en sus manos.

Mirando fijamente el pie que sostenía dejo un tierno beso en el tobillo mientras sacaba su pie del tacón, acaricio el pie de Emily desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el talón, lo masajeo y dejo suaves besos en su pie, subió lentamente hasta su tobillo besándolo y lamiéndolo, siguió su camino, besando su pantorrilla, su rodilla y su corva. Acarició y masajeo su muslo con delicadeza, hizo un recorrido de besos de boca abierta desde su rodilla hasta su cadera, luego miro a la mujer que estaba adorando y se encanto con la visión que tenia de ella, puso su dedo índice en su pelvis y lo subió perezosamente por su vientre, su abdomen, entre sus senos, su pecho, su cuello y se detuvo en su mandíbula, la agarro tiernamente y le dio un beso lento y abrasador, se separo de ella lentamente para dedicarle la misma atención a su otra pierna comenzando con quitarle el zapato hasta llegar a su cadera con besos fogosos.

Emily no podía describir en una sola palabra lo que estaba sintiendo, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y los pensamientos nada coherentes que abundaban en su mente, nunca, ningún hombre en su vida se había dedicado tanto a ella, en hacerla sentir amada y deseada. Mick se coloco a horcajadas sobre Emily, la miro con devoción y se fue acercando mas a ella, le acaricio su mejilla dulcemente y ella le dedico una grata sonrisa, quería decirle tantas cosas, que simplemente no sabia no por donde empezar, por lo que a falta de palabras le dedico acciones.

Beso sus labios tiernamente, abrió su boca para intensificar su besos, le paso la lengua por su labio, pidiendo que ella abriera su boca y probarla nuevamente, ella le concedió lo que le pedía, el chupo su lengua con fervor y ella gimió ante la sensación en su boca. Poco a poco el beso se fue apagando y se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero Mick no se detuvo, beso tiernamente su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula su cuello y paso a su hombro derecho besándolo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que se encontró con la tira de su sujetador, la tomo con el dedo índice y se la corrió por el brazo besando el área por el que pasaba, se devolvió en su recorrido de la misma manera, pero llego su seno, lo tomo por encima de la suave tela de encaje y lo amasó con delicadeza, coloco besos tiernos antes de alejarse y pasar a su hombro izquierdo, esta vez bajo la tira de su sostén con la punta de su nariz,mientras besaba su piel. Arrastró su mano hacia su espalda para desabrochar la pieza de la cual estaba encantado pero ya le estorbaba en su trabajo. Cuando desabrocho el sostén despojo a Emily de la tela y libero sus hermosos senos, tenia los pezones erectos así que tomo el izquierdo entre sus dientes, lo mordió con fuerza y luego calmo el dolor pasando su lengua alrededor del brote haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera. Seguía saboreando su pezón mientras tomaba el otro entre sus dedos, alternaba entre pellizcos y caricias con su palma para aliviar la tensión. Alternó los mordiscos y las caricias entre sus dos senos, quería venerar cada rincón del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, quería amarla toda antes de entrar en ella.

Soltó su pecho y bajo a su abdomen, beso y lamió el camino a su ombligo donde se detuvo, lo beso con paciencia y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la pretina de su ropa intima, la acaricio y jugo con ella, impacientando a la mujer que estaba adorando.

-Vamos Mick, solo quitala. Dijo Emily jadeando, se podía sentir la excitación en su voz, por lo que Mick se apresuró en cumplir los deseos de su hermosa mujer.

Tomo el trozo de tela por su entrepierna, mientras la deslizaba lentamente por sus muslos se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado de los jugos de Emily, ella ya estaba mas que lista para él, para su divina intrusión entre sus piernas, ese pensamiento lo volvió loco, su pene se estremeció, controlo su instinto animal de follarla sin sentido hasta que ella gritara su nombre, eso lo dejaría para otros encuentros, este era de amor, de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, para que se quedara con él.

Termino de pasar el trozo de tela por sus pies, dejándola totalmente desnuda a su merced, subió de nuevo hasta su vientre, froto círculos en él con la yema de su dedo, le dio besos al azar por el área y bajo hasta su pelvis, lo acaricio suavemente con su mano paso por su muslo derecho y luego al izquierdo evitando tocar su centro, beso todo los sitios que había recorrido con sus manos, evitando igualmente la zona que mas ansiaba su toque. Emily se estremecía en su cama, esperando que Mick la tocara, que besara su centro, lo necesitaba, había resistido todas sus caricias, pero ya no podía mas necesitaba que aliviara el fuego que quemaba entre sus piernas.

-Mick bebé se clemente, te necesito. Dijo ella en un ronroneo, causando una sonrisa coqueta en el hombre. Lentamente acerco su cara y la coloco entre sus piernas, saco su lengua caliente y la paso perezosamente entre sus pliegues húmedos. Ante el divino y ansiado toque, Emily arqueo la espalda, pegándose mas a la cara de Mick, se aferró a las sabanas con los puños apretados, evitando correrse de una vez, pero no pudo evitar el gemido que salió su garganta. -Ohhhh Dios. Grito Emily jadeando, mientras Mick lamia fervientemente su núcleo y agitando su montículo con la punta de su lengua.

-Soy Mick cariño no Dios. Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Levanto su cabeza y miro a Emily, quedo encantado y excitado, ella estaba arqueada totalmente, sujetando la sabana en puños, las piernas abiertas, el cabello alborotado por toda la almohada, las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo masculino al ver a su hermosa llena de placer.

Volvió a hundir su cara entre sus piernas dándole un beso a su intimidad, paso su lengua entre sus labios saboreando sus jugos, lentamente abrió sus labios con sus dedos y penetro su entrada con su lengua, luego la movió de arriba a abajo y en pequeños círculos, arrancando mas y mas gemidos de Emily. Ella soltó un puño de las sabanas y agarró la cabeza de Mick por sus cabellos, para meterlo mas entre sus piernas, quería más, necesitaba más de eso.

Mick sintió que Emily se estremecía en su cara, sabia que estaba cerca y que necesitaba más, así que agarro uno de sus muslos y se lo monto en el hombro, para tener mas acceso a su delicioso núcleo y acariciar su hermoso y redondo culo. La mujer se apretó mas en su intimidad con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era suficiente, por lo que introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y lo bombeaba lentamente adentro y afuera mientras chupaba y mordía suavemente su clítoris.

-Ohhhh cariño mas por favor. Grito Emily, estaba cerca podía sentirlo, el fuego en su vientre la estaba quemando, tenia en su cuerpo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, no podía evitar mover sus caderas para pedirle mas al hombre que estaba haciendo maravillas con su lengua. Podía sentir que Mick aumentaba el ritmo de su dedo, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Le introdujo otro dedo, los movía a un ritmo mas rápido rozando sus paredes apretadas en su paso y con su lengua recogía todos los deliciosos fluidos que salían de ella.

El orgasmo de Emily llego mientras ella jadeaba y gritaba por más, no podía respirar de tanto placer, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha en su vida sexual. Lentamente fue recuperando su aliento mientras Mick lamia toda su intimidad limpiando los jugos con su maravillosa lengua. El se coloco a la altura de ella cuando termino, cuando quedaron cara a cara ella le paso un dedo por las comisuras de sus labios y le dijo. - Cariño eso fue... Dios maravilloso.

Mick sonrió orgulloso y la beso tiernamente hasta que ella tiro de él por su cuello para fundirse en su beso, ella acaricio su cabello y domino el beso caliente y lujurioso mientras Mick se quitaba los pantalones junto con su bóxer.

Suavemente paso una mano por sus senos, los ahuecó en sus palmas, lo masajeo y lo apretó, ella gimió por su toque. Necesitaba entrar en ella, todavía no había terminado con ella, quería llevarla al borde del placer con su miembro en lo mas profundo de su ser, quería hacerle el amor lentamente como acababa de hacer con su lengua. Con suma delicadeza subió su cuerpo al de ella si romper el beso que estaban compartiendo, separo sus piernas con su rodilla y paso su miembro erecto y ansioso por su entrada, que estaba húmeda por su orgasmo anterior. Se alejo del beso y la miro esperando su aprobación para hundirse en ella y disfrutar de su deliciosa unión.

Acariciando sus hombros, Emily asintió y le dijo.- Adelante cariño, dejame sentirte.

No espero mas, con mucho cuidado se enterró en ella disfrutando de la sensación que le daba, estaba húmeda, apretada y se sentía en casa, después de tanto navegar había llegado a su puerto, amaba la sensación de hogar que sentía en los brazos de su querida Emily. Estableció un ritmo pausado para entrar y salir de ella, se dedico a besar sus labios con la mayor dulzura, acariciar su cabello lacio que descansaba en la almohada, admirar la belleza de su rostro y apreciar la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él.

Podía decir que ya estaba listo para llegar, con tan solo la sensación de ella a su alrededor lo hacia totalmente excitado, pero no quería irse al máximo placer sin ella. Se movió mas rápido dentro de ella, enterró su rostro entre sus pechos, los beso, los chupo y dejo marcas en ellos. Bajo una mano y coloco dos dedos en su clítoris, acariciándolo provocando espasmos en el cuerpo de Emily y sacando gimoteos de su garganta.

-Vamos nena, ven conmigo. Estoy listo para ti. Dijo Mick aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones y el toque de sus dedos.

Con unos empujes mas Mick se vacío completamente en el interior de Emily, mientras ella sollozaba las replicas del orgasmo que el acababa de darle con sus penetraciones lentas y amorosas. Mientras calmaban sus respiraciones agitadas, Mick intento salir del interior de Emily pero ella lo detuvo apretando el abrazo en su cuello.

-No cariño, dejame tenerte un rato mas. Dijo Emily en su susurro.

-Hermosa no quiero dejar caer mi peso sobre tu cuerpo. Respondió Mick besándola en el cuello.

Emily soltó una risita por los besos que él le estaba dando y le contestó. -Solo quedate cariño, lo necesito.

Mick asintió y acarició el las mejillas de Emily con dulzura mientras compartían una mirada, que hablaba de amor, pasión y comprensión. Al pasar varios minutos Mick se deslizó fuera de Emily, ella gruño e hizo un puchero en desaprobación. El tomo una sabana que se encontraba al final de la cama, se acostó al lado de ella y los cubrió con la sabana, atrajo a Emily en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Duerme cariño, mañana tienes que trabajar. Dijo Mick rozando su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

Emily le dio un beso caso en los labios y le preguntó. -¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que despierte en la mañana?

-Me quedare contigo todo lo que quieras amor, hasta que te canses de mi. Dijo Mick colocando un mechón de su cabello oscuro en sus orejas.

Emily ladeó su cabeza al toque de Mick y le respondió. -Creo que pasara mucho tiempo para que me cense de ti querido. Mick beso sus labios y le respondió. - Me alegra oír eso Em.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez sin lujuria y pasión, solo amor y tranquilidad, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Emily pensó que nunca se había sentido tan llena y feliz al lado de un hombre, estaba contenta por haber aceptado ese trago en el bar, sonrió y le dijo a Mick. - Oye Mick, gracias por esta noche, por ofrecer ese trago en el bar, no puedo estar más feliz de haberlo aceptado.

El sonrió y beso su cabeza con ternura. -Todo esto es gracias a ti Emily, eres fabulosa. La abrazo con mas fuerza y beso sus labios, mirándola con un enorme brillo en los ojos agregó. - Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, porque ahora puedo estar contigo. Te quiero Emily Prentiss.

Emily suspiró y le respondió. -Te quiero Mick Rawson.

Fin.


End file.
